


The Weekend Camping Trip: Prelude

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BeomKai, Cute Huening Kai, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Weekend trip, Work Vacation, beomgyu office worker, camping trip, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: beomgyu takes huening kai along to his company's teambuilding work-vacation at a nature resort, hoping to have some romantic and alone time with him.but when an unexpected person arrives at camp, things take turn for the worst.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	The Weekend Camping Trip: Prelude

Beomgyu boredly slams the stapler down on the handful of papers he’s holding. He places them neatly on the pile to the left side of his desk, glaring at the slowly increasing stack of papers.

  
He sighs deeply, pouting his lips in thought. I mean, he knew that work was gonna be boring but he had no idea that it was gonna be _this_ boring.

  
Who knew working for a juice company would not be fun at all? This company was pretty popular as they produce and distributes various branded drinks, mainly fruit juices.

  
Beomgyu had his fair share of laughter upon learning that he was going to be working for a juice company. He remembers Kai had scolded him for making fun of his favorite juice brand.

  
Kai was personally a big fan of this brand. In fact, their refridgerator is filled with liters of grape juice from this brand. The upside of working here is that he gets to bring his boyfriend a free bottle of grape juice every once in a while.

  
But still he hated the work aspect of it. He still doesn’t know what his job is as it differentiates every single day, his boss makes him type a lot of papers, do some calculations and deal with customers in some days. It’s tiring and very challenging for a newbie like him.

  
Another upside he is enjoying is the stories he hears from the breakroom. Like about how his co-worker’s wife had cheated on him with their mailman or how the secretary is secretly sleeping with their boss.

  
He’s ashamded that ever since he became an office worker, it had made him crave gossip more than ever.

  
If he isn’t listening to stories on his break, he spends his time wallowing in misery. He misses his apartment. He misses his bed, his television, and most importantly, he misses his boyfriend.

  
He fishes his phone out of his pocket, face breaking out into a smile upon seeing a photo of them looking deep into each other’s eyes on his lockscreen. Corny, yes, but can you blame him?

  
He can’t wait to get through the day and finally come back home to Kai. Seeing his boyfriend get so excited about him finally having a job has made the whole experience much more manageable. He felt like an accomplished man.

  
He checks his watch, realizing it was about a few minutes before the supposed _announcement_ that their boss was planning to make. Beomgyu wonders what could this announcement be.

  
Are they gonna merge with another company? Have the company fallen under and they have to lay off a few people?

Beomgyu’s boss steps out his office room, his shirt still clearly untucked and hair a bit tousled. He peeps the secretary behind the door, hastily cleaning herself up before slipping away and returning to her place behind the secretary desk.

Man, these people really aren’t subtle at all.

“Everyone! Listen up please.” His voice bellows out throughout the workroom. Everyone turns their heads to him, awaiting for the announcement.

“Alright, for the announcement: I want all of you to clear your weekends for next week. We are going on a teambuilding work-vacation to a mountain natural recreation forest.”

Beomgyu gasps. A work-vacation?

The room bursts into loud cheers and people excitedly hushing to each other about their plans.

Their boss smirks, foreseeing the response. “Alright, alright, calm down I’m not finished yet. For this activity, I’m allowing you to bring a plus one, it can be your lover, your friend, your sibling, whatever. Take this as an early Christmas gift from me.”

Beomgyu heart swells up realizing he can bring Kai with him. He blushes as his mind flashes him with various romantic scenarios that could happen during their vacation.

He had always loved going to forests, just enjoying the peace and quiet along with the beauty of nature. Being there with Kai makes his heart flutter dangerously fast. They could do activities such as early morning hikes, stargazing, snuggling by the campfire and many more.

Beomgyu sighs, this almost sounds too good to be true. He can’t wait to tell Kai about this.

* * *

Beomgyu balances the bag of groceries in his arms, trying to insert their apartment key into the door knob. He lets out a sigh of relief when he hears that familiar _‘click’_. He pushes the door with his knees carefully and closes it with his butt.

“Honey, I’m home~!” He says in a sing-song voice, placing the groceries on their kitchen counter.

He looks over and smiles in awe, appreciating how beautiful their apartment looked during golden hour. Especially the way the sunlight covers half the apartment, drenching it in a golden hue. Included in that was none other than his boyfriend.

“I’m over here!” Kai answers, dressed up in a hoodie and wearing big round glasses. He was currently sprawled out on the sofa, typing something on his laptop.

Beomgyu smiles at his cute boyfriend endearingly.

“Hey baby.” He plops down on the floor to make eye contact with him before leaning in to give him a kiss.

Despite the awkward angle from being sprawled out on the sofa, Kai reciprocates and wraps his hand around Beomgyu’s neck pulling their faces closer.

After a while, they finally pull apart and rest their foreheads together.

“I missed you.” Kai admits, pink blush adorning his cheeks.

Beomgyu beams back at him. “I missed you more.”

“Nuh uh! Not possible.” Kai leans in to give him one more kiss before pushing him back. “Hmph! You stink from work baby!”

“Oh shut up, you’re lucky your work ends so early that you can come home and shower immediately.” Beomgyu laughs along with him.

“But I wanna cuddle you.”

Beomgyu sighs dramatically. “Let me just take a shower real quick then we can cuddle on the sofa, okay?”

Kai hums back in agreement before returning back to his laptop. This boy was too adorable.

Beomgyu quickly takes a shower, cleans himself up and wears a nice pair of comfy clothes. He then enters their living room and walks right up behind the sofa.

Kai was still sat there, focused on typing away at his laptop, probably making a lesson plan for his class.

Beomgyu sneakily drops down and gives his cheek a wet kiss. “Beomie-hyung! You’re disgusting.” Kai blushes, wiping his cheek quickly.

“I’m sorry! You just looked so cute when you’re super focused, how could I even resist?” Beomgyu giggles, sitting on the sofa and opening his arms to Kai.

“I’ll cuddle you as an apology.”

Kai glares at him lightly, moving to jump into Beomgyu’s open arms and resting his head comfortably on his chest.

“I was going to do that anyways.” He mumbles, voice muffled by the older’s sweater.

“How was your day by the way?” Beomgyu asks, combing Kai’s hair with his fingers.

“It was fine. I’ve just been working on a lot of lesson plans and activities for the kids… I feel a bit stressed out to be honest.”

“Great timing! Free your schedule next week.”

Kai looks up at him, a hopeful glint in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well at work, they announced that we were going to have a teambuilding activity in like some forest resort and we get to bring a plus one with us.” Beomgyu explains excitedly.

“Are you kidding? That’s great. I’ll start packing right away!”

“Who said I was gonna be bringing you?” Beomgyu smirks playfully.

Kai pouts cutely. “You’re not planning on bringing me, Beomie-hyung?”

Beomgyu shrugs. “I mean, sure I could.” He pulls Kai closer and taps his own lips teasingly. “You’ve got to earn it first though.”

Kai’s cheeks burst flaming red, and rolls his eyes. “You’re really such a pervert, hyung.” He sighs before diving in anyways and taking Beomgyu’s lips with his own.

Eventually, he agrees to bring Kai. He was very _persuasive_ about it so how can Beomgyu refuse to that?

* * *

Kai looks out the car window, watching hues of green, blue and yellow morph together as they speed through the entrance of the forest.

He could finally get some time away from working on music activities at the school, and most importantly to spend time with his boyfriend. Knowing this is for their teambuilding activity, they would have to be sneaky.

Fortunately for them they were already experts in this field. Unfortunately for them, a surprise was awaiting them at camp.

“Baby, can you slow down a bit? I’m scared you might hit a deer or something.” Kai laughs nervously.

“I’m sorry baby! I just…can’t be late again hehe.”

Kai sighs and shakes his head disapprovingly. “ _Choi Beomgyu_. How many times have you been late to work? _Quickly_.” He asks sternly.

“Ummmm…hehe.” Beomgyu anxiously looks around their surroundings trying to find a way out of this. “Wait, look at the pretty deer family!” He changes the subject, slowing down the car to point at Kai’s side of the forest.

Kai immediately follows the direction he’s pointing to, his eyes filled with child-like wonder. “Where Beomie-hyung? I can’t see them.”

“Ah, that’s unfortunate they must have gone away already. Baby, can you tell me again about deer families?”

“Sure!” Kai grins, totally forgetting about their argument. “Deer are a herd animal, so they live in extended family groups—”

Beomgyu secretly sighs in relief as he listens to Kai babble cutely about deer. Getting Kai to forget about an argument can be so easy sometimes, just ask him about animal families and consider your argument forgotten.

After a while, they finally arrive to the campsite with some time to spare. They quickly join Beomgyu’s co-workers in this large and open hall. He’s a bit confused to as to why there are more chairs than they needed since they were only 30 participants but there are enough for more than 100 people.

Beomgyu shrugs it off and sits down with Kai at the back.

Their boss then walks up to the podium and starts doing attendance checks. When everyone was accounted for, they were told to move forward and occupy all the vacant chairs in front of them.

“Are there gonna be others joining us?” One of Beomgyu’s co-workers ask.

Their boss smiles mischievously. “I’ve been trying to keep it as a surprise but yes! We aren’t going to be alone. This was all planned by our sister companies, _Seoul Baguettes_ and _PlushiesRUS_ and so they will be joining us as well.”

Beomgyu’s jaw drops. He recognizes those companies.

Those are his father’s companies. He remembers hearing him talk on the phone about their products a lot. But he didn’t realize the company he got a job in was owned by his father as well.

He was slowly starting to doubt himself. Did he really only get the job because of his father?

Instead of a nice romantic vacation with Kai, they may have to behave under the watchful eyes of Beomgyu’s father.

He protectively grabs Kai’s hand beside him, causing the other boy to look at him worriedly. “You okay?” Kai asks, squeezing his hand back.

“I think my father’s going to be here.”

He sees fear flashing across Kai’s eyes. “So what’s the plan?”

Beomgyu takes a deep breath, rubbing circles on Kai’s hand. “I think we’re just gonna have to be extra cautious.” He looks at Kai apologetically. “I know we planned a lot of activities just for us two but I think if we’re careful enough we might be able to do it later tonight when everyone is asleep?”

Kai smiles endearingly at his boyfriend’s rambling.

“It’s alright Beomie-hyung. I don’t mind postponing our activities, just being with you here is enough for me so don’t worry about it okay?”

This boy was such an angel. Beomgyu felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Suddenly, several vans started pulling up into the venue.

“Ah, here they are now!” Their boss announces, moving away from the podium.

Beomgyu feels his soul leave his body as he sees his father climb out of the van. He observes his surroundings first, taking it in before marching to the podium, a folder in his hands.

He notices the seats behind their company slowly gets filled with new faces. _‘Those must be my father’s employees.’_

Beomgyu’s father waits for everyone to get settled down before starting his speech.

“Good Morning, everyone! First of all, I would like to thank you all for taking part in this teambuilding activity. Let’s give everyone a round of applause!”

The hall bursts in applause making Beomgyu’s father smile proudly. “The reason why I’m having all three companies do this team building together is because I want there to be strong friendship and unity between all of us. As the head of our corporation, I believe that this is an effective way to do so.”

“Bullshit.” Beomgyu mutters under his breath. _‘There must be some ulterior motive to all of this.’_

“So, I want all of you to listen up to the instructions to be given concerning the activities that we will be having and most importantly, I hope you and your friend or loved one will enjoy the activities to come!” Thunderous applause were once again heard in the hall as Beomgyu’s father steps away and gives the podium to another person.

Kai and Beomgyu listens intently to the instructions given, apparently they will be doing a lot of small activities for the first day. The second day will involve the main ones such as capture the flag, and the amazing race.

Suddenly, they get approached by a man in a suit, probably one of his father’s bodyguards. “Mr. Choi wants to speak with you, please come with us.”

Beomgyu looks back at Kai who gives him a supportive nod. He slips out of their seats and makes his way behind the hall where Beomgyu’s father was waiting for him.

“Beomgyu! Longtime no see, my son.” He awkwardly hugs Beomgyu who doesn’t hug him back. “I heard you finally landed a job? How is it so far?”

“It’s fine, dad. Now that I think about it, did you get me this job?” Beomgyu crosses his arms.

The older man lets out a laugh, “No, I actually didn’t. I’m very impressed you did this on your own.”

Beomgyu blushes, all this time he had thought that his father had a hand in him getting his job. “T—thanks. I had a bit of help from my roommate as well.”

Shit. He shouldn’t have mentioned him to his father.

“Oh yeah, Kai. How _is_ he doing by the way?”

Beomgyu notices the shift in his tone. He was almost asking it in a really suspicious way.

“He’s doing fine, dad.” Beomgyu wanted to get out of this as quickly as possible. “So uh why did you call me here again?”

“Oh! I just wanted to give you a heads up about something.” Beomgyu’s father pauses to whisper to his bodyguard.

“I want you to meet someone. She’s the daughter of the CEO of another corporation.”

Beomgyu had a bad feeling about this. A moment later, the bodyguard returns with someone on his tail.

It was a very pretty girl with dark hair, piercing eyes and a triangle mouth. She seemed a little bit nervous and uncomfortable for some reason.

“Beomgyu, meet Son Hyejoo!” He motions for them to shake hands.

Beomgyu awkwardly shakes hands with this girl, confused as to why his father was making him meet her.

“Nice to meet you, Beomgyu.” Hyejoo says in a low tone. This girl seemed super intimidating if Beomgyu was to be honest.

He politely nods back, “You too.” He glances at his father questioningly.

“So why’d you have us meet? Do I have to be her bodyguard or something?”

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted the both of you to meet before telling you the news.” Beomgyu’s father replies. “I’m assuming that your father has already told you right?” He asks Hyejoo.

She reluctantly nods, forcing a smile on her face. “Yes, uh he has.”

Beomgyu tilts his head in confusion. “Dad, what’s going on?”

“Her father and I were talking about expanding our businesses together and we’ve come to the decision to bridge this connection with our children.”

Beomgyu’s mouth drops in shock. “So what you’re trying to say is…”

“You and Hyejoo will be getting married to each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> this BKR story arc will have three parts.  
> part 1 - prelude  
> part 2 - day 1  
> part 3 - day 2
> 
> i will be releasing them soon so watch out for that. <3  
> anyways tell me your thoughts below in the comments and/or kindly leave a kudos 💙  
> you can also check out my other stories if you want to.  
> i'll see you on the next story, thank you for reading!
> 
> 🌸


End file.
